Not Like Other Girls
by desolee
Summary: Kagome entered her new highschool, caught the eye of a few guysmainly Kouga, InuYasha, and Sesshoumaru. Befriending Sango, getting groped by Miroku, and lovesick stalkers are going to change Kagome's life, and maybe she'll even find true love!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:

I've always loved the High school and University AU fan fictions, so I've decided to write one. This'll have the usual couples, but twists every now and then. So…enjoy!

Disclaimer: No. I don't own InuYasha.

Chapter 1

The New Girl

Higurashi Kagome stood by her closet mirror, trying on different outfits. Finally selecting a pair of dark blue jeans and a baby blue tank top, she grabbed her denim blazer and book bag and left her house.

As she walked to school, she heard a couple of cat calls from random guys. Scowling, she put on her blazer, and hunched down so no one could see her.

Great. And she hadn't even arrived at the school yet. And if the path there was this bad, Segonkai High would be even worse.

Her life seemed to be perfect. She was an A+ student, gorgeous, and had a lovely mother and brother. But it wasn't.

Her father had died a month before, and her mother decided to move. Thus, she had to leave all of her friends, her school, and her popular lifestyle.

Suddenly she stood in front of her new school, and she couldn't help it when her jaw dropped. It was enormous. She shook her head a little, and observed her fellow students.

They all seemed to know each other. Too bad for her. She hated being "the new girl." Always did. Putting on a smile, she entered the doors of her new high school, and looked for her locker.

Taekda InuYasha leaned against the locker, talking with some girls. Well, more like flirting with some girls. The girls were giggling like idiots, honored to be graced by the presence of InuYasha.

In Segonkai High, there was a hierarchy to be followed. On the first level were the jocks, and the rich kids. On then third level were Drama clubbers, next the smart kids. On the lowest level were the kids who had no talents, and didn't necessarily make good grades.

Taekda InuYasha was a rich jock, making him one of the most popular kids in the school. The most popular being his brother, Sesshoumaru.

Oh how much he hated his half brother, and vice versa. And they were orphans. Sesshoumaru being InuYasha's legal guarding, because he forced the government to let him, even though he was only 17.

As Sesshoumaru was rich, smart, and a jock, he was the one everyone worshipped. Especially the girls, who all sighed dreamily if he even looked at them.

Of course, Sesshoumaru had a reputation for being emotionless, never with a smile. Of course, there was the occasional scowl, usually towards his insolent brother.

Suddenly, InuYasha's attention was turned to the girl who had just walked by, hugging her bookbag to her chest. One fine chest indeed.

A slow smile suddenly approached his face, then suddenly a person interrupted his thoughts.

"What do you want Miroku?" asked InuYasha lazily.

"Have you seen the new girl? Hot isn't she," said Miroku deviously, thinking about something none should know.

"Definitely. Stay away Miroku, she's mine." InuYasha's tone was filled with amusement.

Miroku simply raised an eyebrow. "As you wish master, but don't you already have a girlfriend?" he asked sarcastically.

InuYasha didn't reply.

"But you should know that Kouga seems to have taken an interest in her," Miroku said with a grin on his face.

InuYasha simply raised an eyebrow. "We'll see about that."

Ookami no Kouga nodded in approval as he observed the new girl.

"She's next."

Ginta smirked. "Hey boss, I've heard that InuYasha's going after her."

Kouga let out a low growl. "Dog boy…he'll pay. Isn't he satisfied with Kikyou? "

It was obvious that hated each other. And why? Because of a certain girl.

Sesshoumaru had also seen the new girl. And he had been intrigued. She didn't seem like the other bimbos at his school. Smart even.

A low smirk came upon his face as Kagome had walked next to him, apparently they were locker buddies now.

"New?"

The girl had looked up at him with a smile. "Yeah, my name is Kagome."

"Sesshoumaru."

"Nice to meet you."

He saw a few girls passing by, and glaring at Kagome like she had stolen something precious of theirs. He could just imagine their conversation, "Who's that girl standing next to him?"

Seeing as he didn't respond, Kagome just smiled again, and said in a chipper voice, "I'll talk to you later then."

He didn't respond, once again, and Kagome simply flounced off.

"Interesting that one," murmured the boy as he shut his locker as well.

Author's Note:

Is it good? Please review, it's my first high school fic and I want to make it the best I can. Damn, I sound a bit hyper.


	2. Meeting the Pervert

Chapter 2

Meeting the Pervert

Miroku jogged up to Kagome. "Hey! Are you new?"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah. My name is Kagome."

"Miroku. Kagome, I must say…you're quite beautiful! Will you bear my child?" he asked with an innocent smile.

Anime sweat drop. "Err…you're kidding right?" she exclaimed with wild eyes.

"No," he said slyly, while discreetly rubbing her ass.

"HENTAI!" she exclaimed while slapping him quickly. A few girls passing by giggled and pointed. Of course, this was nothing new.

As soon as the slap was heard, a dark haired girl came running down the hall. "Miroku! She's only been in school for half an hour!" she screamed in his ear, while the hentai winced.

"Oh I'm sorry Sango dear for hitting on other women while you're obviously in love with me!" he said pompously.

Sango glared at him, and then slapped him.

Stomping off, Sango signaled for Kagome to follow.

"My name's Sango Takashi. And I take it you're Kagome?" she asked with a smile.

Kagome nodded. "I've been making friends too! Well, one at least. I think. This guy named Sesshoumaru talked to me! Well, a few words, but he was friendly," she said with a smile.

Sango stared at Kagome for a minute. "Sesshoumaru Taekda? Long silver hair? Amber eyes? That Sesshoumaru?" she asked with her eyes bugging out.

Kagome nodded. "Why…is something wrong?"

Sango shook her head. "No…but he's never really talked to anyone before! Especially not someone new…" she said while staring at the ceiling, while silently adding, _I wonder why he's taken an interest in you…_

As Kagome said her goodbyes to Sango, she entered her first class. Chemistry. Luckily, the teacher didn't try to make any introductions, so she didn't talk too much.

Behind her, was InuYasha staring at her intently. She looked like Kikyou in a way. Kikyou was a little paler, but they looked alike. Strange.

Next to him, Kikyou was staring at him oddly. Why was he so focused on the girl in front of them? She sighed, then smirked. She'd find out later.

Kagome tapped her pencil against the desk. She felt an unsettling gaze on her. But she wiled herself not to turn around.

"Alright," the teacher called out. "We will be pairing up for partners. You may choose who you wish to be your partner."

Immediately Kikyou turned to InuYasha, but he was already heading towards Kagome.

"HI. Kagome is it?" he asked smoothly to Kagome.

Kagome nodded. "Do you want to be partners?" she asked curiously.

"Sure."

Author's Note:

Short chapter….I know! But I've got to end it here. Soooo sorry I didn't update for such a long time! I've had to go to a bunch of school interviews and whatever. Sorry if the chapter sucks, I'll try better next time/


	3. War in Chemistry

Author's Note:

Here are some replies to the first and second chapter reviews:

Hitomi: My first review! Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, and Kouga are a few of my favorite characters! I'm always hyper…

Roaring Crumble: Fluff! In this fic, our lovely characters will all be human. And the main couple in the end will be Inu/Kag.

Kitsune'sangelofflames: I love Sess/Kag, but sadly enough, this fic will only have a little Sess/Kag fluff.

Silverlove: Thanks!

Sleepinghanyou: We're all hyper! Let us have a party!

Nomed820: Heh. Sesshoumaru and Kagome all the way!

Kagomeone11: I'm going to try to update once a week. Sorry!

Kokari: I'm not gonna put in any OC couples with originals. Rin may not be in a couple though…

Elena: Thanks for the enthusiasm!

INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA: Both pairs rock!

Earthqueen11492: I play piano too! Six years…-sigh- High school's so fun!

Killkikyo: Um…..thanks?

Ryuchi: That'll probably never happen…

InuYasha Lover: Used to think the same thing. But now….Kagome may get a small crush on him, but no love. Trust me.

Sam turbo: Inu and Kagome. But you'll see a bit of each.

Evanesence's Dark Angel: Ayame might, she might be one of Kouga's fangirls…

Well that's it for now I might've missed a few…but –sigh-. Now enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 3

War in Chemistry

Kikyou gasped as InuYasha sat down next to the new girl. How dare he! She scowled, and searched the room for a possible partner.

Hmm….what were the choices? Ah! Miroku. Before she could even speak, Miroku slid into the chair next to her.

"Were you looking for a partner?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

She smiled back. "Why? Do you want to be mine, Miroku-kun?" she asked flirtatiously.

Miroku smirked.

"I'd love to."

**------------------------------------------------**

**K**agome felt that someone was staring at her. She turned and saw a pale faced girl staring.

The expression on her face could only be identified as jealousy. Kagome couldn't help but wonder why the pale girl was staring at her.

InuYasha turned to see what she was looking at.

"OH. That's just Kikyou. She's been crushing on me since we were freshmen." He said this in a low voice so that Kikyou wouldn't hear.

"Ooooooh," said Kagome, rather relieved. She would stop staring sooner or later. Right?

Just before the bell rang, the teacher explained what their first project would be.

InuYasha scribbled down his phone number and handed it to Kagome. "Call me," he said before disappearing into the crowd.

**-----------------------------------**

**K**agome returned to her locker, where she found Sesshoumaru taking out a few textbooks.

Kagome's face lit up. It was great to see a friendly-well, familiar- face.

"Sesshoumaru! Hi!" she exclaimed with an extremely bright smile.

Sesshoumaru nodded in reply. "Hello."

"So what class do you have next?" Kagome asked in a cheerful voice.

"History."

"Oh." Kagome blinked. "Could you walk me to my next class? Because I'm a little lost," she said staring at her feet and blushing slightly. She felt like she was asking him to walk her to her class…like they were a couple.

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly. "Sure," he said. "What class do you have next?"

"Oh. Um…I think it's math," she replied, with an anime question mark on her face. _Or is it art? _she silently added.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I think I know where that is," he mumbled and began walking away.

Kagome followed, wondering what the change in his attitude was.

**---------------------------------**

**K**ikyou walked to InuYasha's locker, a large scowl on her face.

"How dare you go and ask that girl to be your partner?" she demanded, "I got stuck with Miroku!"

InuYasha simply smirked.

"She looked as if she needed a guide. Besides, it wasn't like you weren't flirting with him."

She flushed slightly. "Well, I was pretending!" she exclaimed in an angry voice.

"Well then, it's settled. You've got your partner. I've got mine." With that, he walked out looking back.

"That girl will pay for stealing _my_ man."

Author's Note:

I updated slightly earlier because I think you guys deserve another chapter considering I didn't update for one month. R&R.


	4. Brotherly “Love”

Chapter 4

Brotherly "Love"

Kagome plopped onto her bed as soon as she got home.

School after Chemistry hadn't been so interesting. History was boring; math, art, and music were as well.

Of course…she had met an interesting boy after school…

_Flashback_

_Kouga began to walk over to where Kagome was. _

"_Heeey, you're new, right?" he asked with a grin on his perfectly sculpted face. He really was cute. _

_Kagome smiled and nodded. "That's right. I transferred here from Kyoto High."_

"_I used to go there, too. Prof. Stanford was sure a hoot wasn't he?" he asked with a grin._

_Kagome beamed. "Oh he was hilarious! The last time I saw him, he lit his hair on fire and had to buy a new toupee!" _

_Kouga chuckled. "So, you're a sophomore, right? I'm a senior." _

_She nodded, while flushing slightly. A senior was talking to HER? _

"_Well, do you want a ride home?" he asked, nodding his head towards his silver BMW convertible. _

_She shook her head. "My mom told me I wasn't allowed to ride in cars with strangers."_

_Kagome waved goodbye and began to walk home._

_End Flashback_

He was rather cute…and InuYasha was too. That reminded her; she was supposed to call him for their project.

Grabbing her cell phone, she quickly dialed in the number.

"Moshi moshi?" A masculine voice had answered.

"Um, konichi-wa! It's Kagome. You know, from school?"

Kagome flushed slightly. Why was this? She had plenty experience with boys…but…she felt nervous right now!"

"Kagome? How did you get this number?" the voice asked.

Hold on…this didn't sound like InuYasha!

"Is this Sesshoumaru? InuYasha gave it to me; we were supposed to discuss our chemistry project."

He silently scowled. That dimwit was already moving onto the girl that he wanted.

"I'll hand him the line," he said emotionlessly.

A long pause was there before InuYasha's voice answered.

"Kagome! Hey, I was thinking we could meet at the Tokyo National Park. A bunch of my friends and I are going there to study, want to come?"

"Um, is your brother coming, too?" she found herself asking before her mind could comprehend it.

InuYasha's eyes widened. "Not as far as I know, but I'll ask him to come."

"Okay! Um, meet you in an hour?"

"Fine."

"Sayanora, InuYasha!"

"Sayanora."

"**Sesshoumaru?"** the voice outside his door asked.

Sesshoumaru turned around with a snarl. "What do you want InuYasha?"

InuYasha simply stared. "Kagome wants to know if you're coming with us to the Tokyo National Park. Are you coming?"

Sesshoumaru paused. Kagome was coming? Well, if that was the case, of course…

"Yes," he snapped, "I'm coming. Okay?"

InuYasha just nodded and left the room, wondering what was wrong with him at the moment.

Author's Note:

Okay, well, with my other story now, I'll be slightly busy. And I am soooo sorry that I didn't update for such a long time, finals kept me nuts and I didn't have that much time to write. Well, next chapter we'll meet up with all of our friends!


	5. National Park

Chapter 5

National Park

The car honked, as Kagome ran out to greet the two brothers.

Sesshoumaru, the driver, was dressed in a white dress shirt and blue jeans, looking extremely sexy to Kagome. InuYasha looked the exact opposite, ripped jeans and a black t-shirt, extremely cute.

"Kagome." The stone cold man greeted her, as InuYasha flashed her a smile. "Hey Kagome."

Kagome smiled, and got into the car. "Hey, so, who are we meeting at the park again?"

"Sango and Miroku. Why?"

"Oh. I was just wondering. By the way, do you know a guy named Kouga?"

InuYasha growled. Kouga had already gotten to her?

"Yes," he said in a stony voice.

"Can you tell me about him?" she asked with an innocent smile on her face.

"Kouga no Ookami is a playboy. He treats every woman he knows like crap, and he has a girlfriend," he said, lying about the last part.

"Oh..." Kagome said in a disappointed voice. "Really?"

"Yeah. Sesshoumaru no baka, drive faster! Jeez, I think that old man in a crutch is gaining on us."

Sesshoumaru twitched. He stepped on the gas, and went much faster.

Kagome relaxed in her blue miniskirt and a black turtleneck. Within five minutes, they arrived at the park, and Sango and Miroku were already there, having a very loud conversation.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP GROPING ME YOU HENTAI?"

"I'm sorry, but your ass is so curvy that I couldn't help myself!"

Smack.

"Hey Sango!" yelled Kagome, running out of the car. A rock tripped her, and she was about to fall, but found herself in Sesshoumaru's arms.

HIs golden eyes were kind, and he took her hand. "You okay?"

She could feel his muscles through the dress shirt, and she blushed like a tomato. "Fine, um, thanks."

Sesshoumaru simply nodded, and led Kagome to Sango and Miroku.

"Sango. Miroku. Nice to see you," he said mechanically.

"So, what are we doing today?" asked Kagome with a bright smile.

InuYasha walked up to them and smirked. "We, are going to play a little game, in the forest. Two of us will go one at a time, and they can do whatever they want for 10 minutes. A bit like, 7 Minutes in Heaven, if you will."

Kagome's eyes widened. Was he serious?

The responses were similar throughout the group, well, except for Miroku, who's eyes became more lecherous, as his eyes dropped to Kagome's chest.

Once seeing this, Sesshoumaru growled. Miroku noticed this, and backed away.

"Okay, and the first two to go...will be, hold on..." he reached into a hat, and pulled out one name.

"Kagome, and the next...is...Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha looked like he was very much so regretting this game.

Author's note:

Um, I wanted to end it here, but it's like, um, wayyyy to short So, lucky you!

The pair widened their eyes, but Sesshoumaru snapped back to reality and began walking into the forest.

"You're not going through with this, Sesshoumaru, are you?"

An alluring smile passed his lips. "Only if you are." These words were said in such a seductive way...she shivered.

"Okay, let's do it."

They walked into the forest, with gaping eyes following their every move.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked softly.

"Do you want to...?" He left the sentence hanging, but his intention clearly implied.

"Okay, su-" Lips pressed against her, and she melted against him.

The pair kissed passionantly, not aware of InuYasha, staring at them.


	6. Shock

I'm soo sorry for not updating all this time, hehehehe, and to anybody who's waiting for the chapter, here it is! I hope it fits your need.

By the way, I originally planned for the fanfiction to be InuYasha/Kagome, but, since so many people wish it be otherwise, I've decided to take a vote.

Who do you want to be the couple of the story?

A. InuYasha/Kagome

B. Sesshoumaru/Kagome

C Kouga/Kagome

D. Other/Kagome.

By the way, later on, I might do a contest, and, if you win it, you might get your own character in the story! And, (by the way) I'm looking for a beta to help me out with the chapters, so, if you have an offer, PM me.

Okay, now, here's ths chapter! Enjoy, sweeties!

**PS.** If any of you are Stargate SG-1 or Atlantis fans, check out my best friend's stories, xkawaiix

**Chapter 6**

Shock

InuYasha looked at the scene in shock-they were actually going to make out! No, scratch that, they were actually mak_ing_ out.

"No! I...I can't believe this," he said in a whisper, shutting his eyes and turning around. Unfortunately, he stepped on a branch doing so.

_CRACK!_

The couple turned around, and Kagome gasped.

"Inu...Yasha...?" she said with a hushed whisper, as her companion snarled.

Sesshoumaru stepped in front of Kagome, eyes steaming red. "What the fuck are you doing here, half-brother? We haven't even taken up half the time. Shouldn't you wait your turn?" he said in a monotonious voice.

InuYasha stared at the floor, not daring to look them in the face.

"I was just checking on you two, but I can see that I'm not needed here," he said, finally looking up, and glaring at his older sibling. "I'll be leaving now."

Sesshoumaru unconciously let the tips of his lips slide up into a smile, well, more of a smirk. "That would be excellent," he said to the shorter silverhead.

"Wait, InuYasha, can we talk?"

Kagome's voice popped up, slightly embarassed, and her cheeks were stained red.

"Fine," he snapped, and walked to a bit more secluded area. Kagome ran after him, and then grabbed his shoulders.

"Look, InuYasha, you don't have to get mad! It's just a silly game, you know that! You're the one who wanted to play it. Look, please just...God, he was the one who kissed me!" She fought to find words that wouldn't make InuYasha completely pissed, but, unfortunately, she didn't try hard enough.

"Oh, so you're telling me you didn't fight, not at all? YOU'RE SAYING YOU DIDN'T FIGHT AT ALL, AGAINST MY FUCKING BROTHER? Admit it, you wanted it just as much as he did. Admit it, ADMIT IT."

Tears spilled down her face. "Yes," she said in a whisper, "yes, I'm attracted to your brother, and I didn't fight back. But you can't decide who I do or do not like, you don't have that right! You're not my brother, you're not my ANYTHING! So don't, try to decide anything for me." With this, she ran back onto the path, passing by Sango and Miroku who were, once again, arguing.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME, YOU, YOU, HENTAI!" Already? Didn't he already touch her before they came?

Pushing the thought out of her head, she ran past the cars, and searched for a taxi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hey, Kagome, is this your phone number? It's Kouga, remember me? We used to go to the same school. Well, I hope this is, you, because I've already called 5 other Higurashi's in the phone book. Er, I'm kind of nervous, since I've never done this over the phone before, but...I was just wondering, would you like to go out on a date with me?"_

The elder Higurashi, Kagome's mother, smiled when she heard the message. "My little girl, all grown up," she said aloud, staring at the dishes she was washing. The answering machine had just announced the message, when she came in, and she felt that the young man calling was very sweet.

She couldn't wait until her daughter came home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door burst open to reveal a crying girl, and Mrs. Higurashi ran to comfort her daughter. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head, signaling that she did not want to talk about this now. "Can I just go upstairs and take a bath, kaa-san?" she sniffled.

"Of course, but, I think your brother is in the bathroom."

But by the time she'd finished "of course" Kagome had disappeared, rushing upstairs and slamming open the door. "SOUTAA!" she screamed, seeing that her little brother was in the process of urinating.

He sweatdropped, and brought up his pants. "Jeez Kagome, you could've knocked!" he said, a bright tomato red.

"OUTTT!" she screamed, and he rushed out, of course, flushing the toilet first. She stomped in, and prepared a nice hot bath, perfect for crying in.

'Why...why'd he have to interrupt my perfect moment with him? I think...maybe, maybe Sesshoumaru likes me.'

She closed her eyes, and finally allowed herself some peace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_INUYASHA! WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME TO GO WITH YOU TO THE PARK? AND WHY DID YOU INVITE _HER_ THE BITCH, KAGOME? DO YOU LIKE THAT WHORE? WELL, YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND, AND YOU SHOULDN'T BE FLIRTING AROUND WITH GIRLS LIKE THAT!"_

Finally, the message ended, and InuYasha groaned in happiness. He'd already been yelled at by Kagome, but now Kikyou? That slut was annoyoing him.

Sesshoumaru had not talked to him since Kagome and InuYasha's conversation, so Miroku and Sango drove home as well. So much for a fun day in the park- he had been hoping that he would be the one kissing Kagome, not his brother.

"Hey, baka! BAKA!"

Sesshoumaru didn't respond.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT IDIOT?"

"NOTHING! JUST WANTED TO ANNOY YOU!"

"Fuckhead," the elder brother murmered under his breath.

_Next day at school_

"Hey, Kagome!"

She whipped her head around, and hit Sesshoumaru in the back of his head with her long braid. "Kouga, hey!"

"So?"

"Um, so what?"

"Didn't you get my message? I asked if you wanted to go out with me sometime."

Kagome's mouth slightly dropped. "Really?"

"Of course- you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I'd never give up an opportunity with you."

"Uh well..."

Sesshoumaru froze up, waiting to hear her answer.

"I guess, the answer is..."

Hmmm, cliffies rock! Well, tell me what you want, yes or no? I may or may not follow your decision. I might update when I hit 140 or 150 reviews


	7. An Unexpected Refusal

Author's Note: Thanks sooo much for the reviews! Now...here is Chapter 7 of Not Like Other Girls!

BTW: Do you guys like..hate Kouga or something? Because nobody seems to want a K/K!

Chapter 7

An Unexpected Rejection

"I guess the answer is..."

Sesshoumaru stared at his locker waiting for the answer, goddamn it, he had been waiting to ask her out...and now Kouga had already made the move.

"I'm sorry Kouga, but no. I'm just...dealing with a lot of things now, and I don't really have any time to do anything with you. But..maybe sometime later in life, kay?" said Kagome.

Kouga shrugged and said, "Whatever you want babe, but, some other time, right?"

Kagome smiled and said, "Of course!" And with that, she sped away from the scene, embarassed beyond belief.

_I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST DID THAT! _ she yelled in her mind, face red as a cherry.

The crowd slowly disintergrated, and Sesshoumaru slowly followed Kagome.

"Why did you reject him?" he asked stone-faced. Kagome stopped walking and turned to look at him. "Well...because...because..I kinda feel for somebody else. Don't ask who though. Okay?"

"Really...fine. I'd like to ask you...would you like to go out to that new Indian restruant with me?" He slowly reached for his back pack and pulled out a white rose with all the thorns cut off.

Kagome gently took the rose and blushed. "Sesshoumaru...are you...are you really sure you want to go out with me?" she asked, voice breaking.

"Of course. Who else would I ask?" he said with a seductive smile. At that moment, he seemed to be a god, the god of romance. His silver hair was still, but to her it was blowing by an invisible wind, making him look so sexy that she just wanted to...

"Yes. I'd love to," she said slowly, smiling shyly.

The bell rang shrilly, and thy both walked in opposite directions, sharing a smile secretly.

It really was a pity InuYasha had to go meet with a teacher. Wait...a teacher?

Yes. A teacher.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okata-sensei, I was wondering if you could sign this permission slip so that I could transfer in this class?" asked InuYasha, as he passed her a note.

"Hmm. Taekeda-san, why do you wish to transfer?" she asked raising an eyebrow behind her glasses.

"Well, I've heard that this class is excellent! I really don't favor Yukishiro-sensei, and well, you are very beautiful," he said with a charming grin.

Okata-sensei blushed and took a pen from her pencil holder. "Fine Taekeda-san, be here 5th period."

He nodded and left his new classroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now class, let's start this experiment. We will be mixing one acid with chalk, and see the results."

The experiment was boooring, but they followed along anyways. "So, Kagome, what's this I hear about you turning down Kouga?" he asked the pale girl.

"Well...I like him, but not LIKE LIKE. I'm actually going out with somebody else," she said in a dazed voice ,not quitte understanding what she just said.

"Who?" he asked in an almost snarl, amber eyes glowing. This sucked!

"Sesshoumaru-kun. He's so hot, isn't he?" she asked, not really realizing that she was talking to InuYasha.

"...you're going out with my brother?" he whispered as the teacher looked their way. He dumped a piece of chalk in viniger.

"Yeah. Why?" she asked innocently. The chalk began to dissintergrate. Just like his chance with Kagome.

"...no reason," he mumbled, and the bell rang. Had they been talking THAT long?

InuYasha looked at the chalk, and it was gone. The vinegar, just like his brother, had destroyed the chalk, his chance with Kagome. Damn Sesshoumaru.

Kikyou followed him ou t of the room like a puppy begging for its mother. "Inu-sweetie! Let's go and do something wilddddd!" she whispered into his ear.

InuYasha saw Kagome looking at them, and he stared at Kikyou. "Sure," he replied, while leaning into her face.

"Let's start now," he murmered against her lips, and kissed her passionately.

Kagome scoffed in disgust, and turned ran away. God. God. GOD.

--------------------------

End chapter.

I'm so sorry, the chapter sucked and it took such a long time! This chapter is absolutely tiny, but next time I'll make up for it with a nice romantic date, okay?


	8. my apologies

Hey guys. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story in so long (has it really been a year? oh my, two?) but the thing is I've pretty much completely changed my writing style and I've found it hard to continue this story. When I first started writing I really don't know what direction I would take and I just wrote what was on my mind. I'll try to start writing int his story again though, so if you're still reading, look ahead for updates!


End file.
